


Keep Your Eyes Open

by thewriterpoe



Series: Odd Eyes [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, GIRLee, alternative universe, girl!Onew - Freeform, girl!kibum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: Most of the times Eunsook just bums around the gym drinking smoothies and watching daytime television. Other times, not so much.





	Keep Your Eyes Open

The last person Eunsook wanted to see was Minho. After that torturous work out session, her right knee was in a bad way and she desperately needed Taemin’s magic fingers. She probably should have told Minho to go light on the leg work but that would have risked him finding out that her injury from last year hadn’t healed properly and this was her last chance at the under twenty-one tennis championship title. She was going to get that silver goblet even if it meant crippling herself.

“Where’s Taemin?” she asked curtly.

“It’s his and Jonghyun’s anniversary so I gave him the day off.”

Great! Now who was she going to bitch to about Minho? “I suppose Heechul hasn’t come back from his vacation?” Even though Heechul would ruin a perfectly good bitching session with the inconvenient reminder that Eunsook was, in fact, gagging to blow Minho, he was still a sympathetic ear.

“You know, I am a licensed masseur,” he said with the smile she always took to mean her pain was his pleasure.

 _Of course, you are. Probably want to make sure I don’t have any bones left_. She scowled letting him know her displeasure but she couldn’t exactly come up with a feasible excuse as to why she would skip her massage today. She carefully climbed atop the table, tightening the knot of her seamless wrap, and braced herself for what was sure to be a fucking awkward hour.

It was terrible. Time seemed to be crawling at a snail’s pace. Maybe Taemin really did have magic fingers or maybe she was just accustomed to his touch. Or maybe she was just hyper aware of the difference between Taemin and Minho because this was literally the first time Minho touched her. Mostly, his hands would hover awkwardly around her during their work out sessions and now they were large and warm and pressing deliciously into her sore muscles.

“Is the pressure ok for you?” he asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but found her voice stuck in her throat. “Yes,” she croaked.

 _Stupid. Stupid_.

After a brief silence: “It’s just that you’re more… vocal with Taemin,” he explained.

Eunsook sniggered, briefly wondering if Taemin told him about her porn-worthy moaning or if she was actually loud enough for people hear. “That’s just me I’m fucking with him. He’s so cute when he gets all red and blushy. Trust me, I’m not the noisy type.”

_What?_

She bit her tongue for allowing something so ridiculous to come out of her mouth and for the rest of the first half only let the occasional audible exhale whistle between her teeth. Even when, whether by accident or on purpose, his long fingers brushed against her labia. Instead she felt her eyes change which was not good.

“Fuck!” She breathed, deep and slow, strangling the word lest it thunder around them. She was pretty sure she felt something trickle down her thigh.

“Turn over,” he ordered and only by the strength of Samson was she able to maneuver onto her back.

If it was awkward before, it was worse now and even though she had her eyes closed, she could still feel where his met her skin, raising the tiny bits of hair with a slow, lingering sweep. The silence didn’t seem to bother him as much as it bothered her; his fingers diligently working out the knots and kinks in her muscle until they were pudding. Until he reached her right leg.

“Fuck!” she yelled, pain contorting her face into a severe grimace. She tried to recoil from him but he secured her leg against his torso, working his fingers harder into the knot there. “Dude, stop. That fucking hurts.”

“I knew something was off with your side squats. Your knee isn’t healed yet, is it?”

She glared at him, daring him to stand in the way of her winning the under twenty-one championships. “That’s none of your concern.”

“The hell it is!” he snapped back. “I’m not going to be responsible for fucking up your knee.”

“You won’t be,” she wanted to snap back but arguing with Minho about this wouldn’t help her cause at all. “Then maybe go a little easy on the leg work,” she quipped in her best fuck-boy charm smile. “And the arm work,” she added. “And the cardio - definitely the cardio. Don’t need stamina when I can shut them out with my ace serve.” It was better for Minho to think that she was still the annoyingly cocky kid who came to his gym to watch TV and drink smoothies and not that she was in excruciating pain every time she landed hard on her feet.

His jaw fixed in a hard line as he assessed her. It was true that she got to the quarterfinals of the last tournament but shutting out her opponents with her serves and so wasn’t interested in putting in any real hard work but he wasn’t convinced that her injury also wasn’t part of her inconsistent work ethic. For now, he stretched her leg up then pushed her knees towards her chest, the skirt of the wrap barely covering her modesty as he stretched it out to the side.

“Your eyes,” he commented, even as she struggled to pull the skirt of the wrap down. They were probably a bright pink if the warmth in her pelvis were an indication.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, closing her eyes. She knew most people found her kind unsettling even though her own ability was benign, nothing more than a mood ring. So, she tried to keep it undercover even though no one at the gym were bothered by the extra designation on her ID.

“Why? Because now you know how I feel when you wear those damn grey yoga pants?”

His tone was playful but she didn’t risk opening her eyes incase what she saw in his was disgust, pity, or fetish desire. Which is ironic because she spent many days wishing Minho was on of those guys who slept with her just to see her eyes change. He placed her leg but down but his hand remained on her thigh, gently caressing the expanse of skin there.

“Is there anywhere you feel tension?” he asked.

An odd expression started on her lips but she suppressed before it spread to her cheeks. The last time Taemin asked this question, she jokingly guided his hand up between her legs. He never asked again.

“No,” she replied, biting down hard on her lower lip.

“Not even here?” the hand on her thigh moved up and a finger slipped between the folds of her labia, skimming the entrance of her pussy.

The sound she made was obscene.

“So, you do moan,” he smirked. At which she set her jaw tight. “You’re so stupidly stubborn,” he chuckled, climbing the table to straddle her while a second finger joined the first in her warm, wet depths. “Keep your eyes open,” he whispered. His fingers curled inside of her and from the surprise on his face, she knew her eyes had changed again; a ruby red which she knew from when she watched herself masturbate.

“You look…” He didn’t finish his sentence, concentrating instead on her clitoris; slow then quick circular motions that almost made her delirious. It was taking everything in him not pull down his pants and fuck her raw - the knot of her wrap had come undone, exposing one breast and her orgasm was wonderful to watch; the way her pupils dilated to the size of her iris then rolled back into the back of her head. And her moans…

“Not for nothing but you’re pretty fucking noisy,” he said, wiping his fingers on the towel she lay on.

“Shut up,” she returned, surging up to kiss him. To her infinite relief, he kissed her back.

He pulled back first. “You should get cleaned up. It’s passed closing time.” He kissed her once more and left to close up the gym.

Despite the stupid grin on her face – Minho finally fucked her (well not properly fucked her but she came and that counts)- Eunsook couldn’t help but feel like she had messed up somehow. Minho had always been so professional even when she’d worn those damn grey yoga pants that showed **everything**. Heechul kept telling her how Minho had to have cold showers after their workouts sessions but it was hard to believe when her pussy was on full display for him and he didn’t fuck her. Him fingering her was probably a bone to a dog with how fucking obvious her hard on was.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked…wild.

She had been waiting outside for fifteen minutes before she remembered Taemin couldn’t drop her home. She was opening up her Uber app when Minho’s car pulled up beside her.

“Need a ride?”

“It’s cool. I’ve got an Uber on the way.”

Minho sighed in a put-on way. “Don’t be stupid. Cancel it and get in. I think I owe you dinner for what I did today.”

 _Damn,_ her insecurity flared up. She wanted to believe he was apologizing for being such a dick during their workout session but he could have been apologizing for crossing the line in the massage room. Either way, she figured food would make her feel better so she climbed into the passenger seat without further discussion.

“I know a place just ten minutes away from here,” he said pulling out. “Taemin keeps raving about it so I thought we could check it out.”

She wasn’t sure why she had a bad feeling about dinner until they pulled up to the chicken restaurant Taemin caught her cheating on her diet at. She had managed to make Taemin promise not to tell Minho about the grossly fattening food she was eating every other day but the sneaky bastard found another way to out her.

“You’re late,” the woman behind the counter with a severe cat’s eye shouted when she walked into the shop gesturing frantically with a confused Minho behind her. “I was just about to pack up your order and send it to your house,” she continued, removing a large tray from the warmer and leading them to a table.

“I think there’s been a mistake,” Minho started diplomatically. “We haven’t placed our order yet.”

“Eunsook has the same order every Monday, Wednesday and Friday,” the woman replied irritably. “Two crispy chicken, two originals, one spicy, three garlic and honey, a medium fry and a large sprite. Oh! I forgot the salad you insist on having so that it won’t be a complete lie when you tell your trainer that’s what you ate.”

An angry looking vein popped up at the side of Minho’s neck.

“Oh, Gwiboon you’re so funny,” Eunsook slapped the woman’s arm a little too hard for it to be playful but looking back at Minho, she knew he wasn’t buying it. “You know I always have the chicken salad with no dressing.”

“We don’t even have vegetables here – unless you count potatoes. I have to go next door to buy the tomatoes and cucumber for your stupid salad.”

“Thank you Gwiboon,” Minho said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m sure we’ll enjoy this.”

“Oh, this is just Eunsook’s order. I can get you to same if you like.”

“Thank you Gwi,” Eunsook gritted, ushering him away. “This order is enough for the both of us.”

“Well,” Gwiboon ruminated doubtfully, “If you say so. Enjoy.”

Eunsook didn’t enjoy. Every morsel felt like cardboard going down her throat under Minho’s disdainful gaze. She could almost see the wonderful new ways he was thinking up with to punish her. His I’m-doing-this-for-you-not-me speeches were rendered ineffective two months ago replaced by his I’m-disappointed-in-you face which was infinitely worse than this horseman-of-the-apocalypse thing he had going on with his face. He saved those for weigh-in days.

“Just so you know, we’ll be working this off tonight,” he said darkly over the slurp of her soda she hoped would drown the unpleasant silence.

“No!” she protested. They’d already done two hours of weight training that evening; there was no way she was doing anything more. Not fucking cardio for sure. She would fight him if she needed to. Besides, “You ate most of the food. I just had the salad and one garlic and honey. It is not fair.”

“I was talking about fucking,” he whispered harshly when her loud protest brought the small shop to a standstill.

“Oh,” she colored lightly, her irises turning a pale pink.

“That’s if you want,” he added hesitantly. He didn’t want her thinking he was one of those guys who slept with her just to see her eyes turn.

She leaned forward, widening her eyes for him to see that she did want.

 

 

Epilogue

“Dude, you changed colors for Minho?” Taemin greeted her the next time he saw her.

“Well, hello to you too,” she returned.

“I’ve been trying to see if you get the same shade of purple like Jonghyun for like weeks,” he groused.

Eunsook laughed, almost suggesting that he eat her out. “You do know that his eyes change to purple because he’s fucking the person he’s in love with, right?”

“I mean…well…” He seemed kind of stunned by the revelation. “Yeah,” he finally answered with a stupid grin. “I know that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was gloriously graphic in my head but the explicit rating I was aiming for got lost in translation. I think I've lost my touch.
> 
> As you might have guessed, some people in this AU have the ability to change the color of their eyes which lets people know what they are feeling. Usually found in closed-off or emotionally inexpressive people, a change in color indicates a raw, unbridled emotion. In this story pink expresses lust, purple expresses love.


End file.
